


重生校园耽美文【今夜故人入梦】 完整版

by Colin_Tokyo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Tokyo/pseuds/Colin_Tokyo
Summary: 1v1，HE，心若磐石腹黑攻&晦迹韬光隐忍受





	1. Chapter 1

47 三个愿望  
“好！好！”啪唧啪唧掌声雷动，时一念不好意思地咬了咬下嘴唇，从高脚凳上走下来。

秦轩也不忙着点歌了，走到时一念的身边挨着他坐在沙发上，脑袋凑上来表扬他：“唱得极好。”

时一念耳根子发红，推开他肩膀道：“哎呀没那么夸张，随便唱的，我五线谱都看不懂的。”

秦轩脸皮厚，又凑上去耳语道：“以后只准唱给我一个人听。”

时一念瞪了他一眼，再次把他推离自己，他并不想在众目睽睽之下跟他黏黏糊糊的。谁料被秦轩的长臂一勾揽进了怀里，脸上也顺势被亲了一口。

时一念吓了一跳，呆呆地望着秦轩。一双水亮清澈的桃花眼在昏暗的灯光下仿佛盛载着星辰碎片，一点点的晃动就叫人心神一颤、为之沉迷。

他清楚地瞧见秦轩动了动两片唇瓣，无声道：“我想吻你。”

“不行！”时一念是真的担心这个天不怕地不怕的色狼会当着黄歇他们面乱来，急忙阻止道。

“待会儿怎么补偿我？”秦轩吐出的热气几乎要把时一念粉红色的耳廓灼伤了。

“……听你的。”

“真的？真乖啊，宝贝。”秦轩不动声色地捏了捏他的腰身，笑意盈满了眼眶，总算答应放过了他。

黄歇和巍然怂恿秦轩也唱两首，秦轩摆摆手道，不熟悉国内的中文歌。让他唱英文歌，他又说，唱了你俩听得懂嘛？

“我草！”黄歇两人气得鼻子都要歪了，气哼哼地转过头不理睬他了。

晚上，几人一起到秦轩家的剑门山老宅吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，算是给秦轩庆祝生日的宴会。基本上都是秦轩家的厨娘忙里忙外的，他们就负责把雪碧可乐混在啤酒葡萄酒威士忌酒里喝着玩儿。除了时一念未成年，黄歇他们都满十八岁了，所以敞开肚皮喝得酩酊大醉。

秦家老宅是按照明清时期最常见的三进式四合院建造的，东厢房住客人，西厢房住厨娘、司机。还好老宅客房够住，司机陈真帮忙把醉的不省人事的黄歇跟巍然分别搬进了两间客房，还很贴心地在床头柜放了一杯清水给他们醒来时解渴、在床下放了一个铁皮水桶供他们呕吐。

秦轩控制好自己喝的量，没有喝上头，领着时一念穿过走廊到达内院。坐北朝南的正房当然是给四合院的主人秦轩住的，朝向好，冬暖夏凉，并且配有东西耳房，一间做书房，一间做健身房，物尽其用。

正房有三间卧室，一间给秦轩父母回来时住，一间给秦轩哥哥秦嘉回来时住，最后一间便是秦轩周末回来常住的。卧室里面十分宽敞，家具大多是古朴的老家具，但浴室似乎是按照小主人的需求改造成了地中海风格的现代化浴室—海洋蓝的马赛克瓷砖拼贴墙面，洗手台前的黄褐色地毯如同金黄色沙滩，乳白色的贝壳装饰在墙面上，给浴室增添了生动活泼的自然意念。

“我帮你打电话跟你妈妈说一声。”秦轩给他拿来一套还没拆封的睡衣裤和内裤递给他，说道。

时一念红着脸点点头，钻进了浴室后嘎达一声锁上了浴室门。

等他把身体洗得香喷喷、热腾腾，走出浴室后，发现雪白的床单上竟铺满了蔷薇花瓣，床头点燃了几根造型优雅的香薰蜡烛，桌上放着一个六寸的甜美诱人的草莓奶油蛋糕。

时一念心脏扑通扑通地跳得又快又响，咽了咽口水，绷直了脊背，开口的时候声音莫名地有些暗哑：“秦轩？你在吗？秦轩？”

房门吱嘎一声被推开了，穿着一条白色浴袍、光着两条大长腿的秦轩手里握着一瓶细口瓶的香槟和两个高脚玻璃杯走了进来，发梢上还带着些许湿气，显然是在隔壁的浴室洗完澡了。

时一念简直不敢相信眼前看到的景象，这番布置看起来哪里像是一个十八岁少年的生日之夜，反而越看越像是小夫妻之前的蜜月旅行之夜！

时一念还呆愣着站在浴室门前，秦轩大步走上前，将香槟和酒杯放在沙发前的矮桌上，自己坐在矮桌前，朝着他招了招手：“念念，过来。”

时一念看着出浴后更显色气撩人的秦轩，脑子里像装着一座活火山似的，从十个光裸着的脚趾头热到天灵盖，似乎还没做什么双腿就隐隐有些发软了。

时一念被他低沉性/感的嗓音蛊惑了一般，坐在他身边，为他唱了一首生日快乐歌，献上了一个充满爱意的吻。

“你许愿吧。”时一念强装着镇定自若，不敢看他的眼睛。

秦轩直接凑上来，一口咬住他粉嫩柔软的耳垂道：“第一个愿望。你光着躺在我床上。现在。”

蓦地，时一念脑海中暗红色的岩浆在滚滚黑烟的裹挟中喷涌而出，轰隆隆的巨响向四周层层扩散延展，火热的熔岩流奔腾而出，漫天遍野的火山灰直冲云霄……

“第二个愿望。让我尝尝你的味道。”

秦轩霸道地将舌头伸进他的小嘴里，将他压倒在铺满了蔷薇花瓣的松软大床中央，埋头轻啄他湿润柔软的嘴唇。接着解开他稍显松垮的睡衣衣襟，温暖湿润的亲吻从他的嘴角滑落到耳后，一路吸吮下去，在细白的颈项上、紧致的锁骨处留下了一排绯红色的痕迹。

时一念的身体仅有十七岁，芯子却早就是二十七八岁的成熟青年了，所以尽管心里紧张得要命，也没有怎么抗拒，半推半就地任由今天的寿星胡作非为了。

秦轩那宽大温热的手掌从他的衣襟下摆里钻了进去，灵活地找到了一个粉嫩的凸/起，用手指夹住一边轻揉捻转，另一只手迅速扒掉了他的睡裤和白色小内裤。

时一念因为情动，整个身子酸软无力，难以自控，只知道拼命地喘着气，像一条雨天缺氧的小鱼。

秦轩将他上身的睡衣推到胸口上方，露出了一对被他拉扯蹂/躏到鲜红充血的粉嫩乳/头。漂亮的胸部让秦轩呼吸加重、眸色加深，一个俯身便埋下头含进嘴里，细细品尝，吮吸得啧啧响。

时一念愈发觉得身体空虚，需要安慰，不自觉地抓起秦轩的手往自己的腹下伸去，期待着他能替自己疏解安慰一番。

秦轩勾嘴一笑，双手从他柔嫩的腿根处绕到了身前，将他两条笔直白皙的大腿架起来挂在自己的两条手臂上，分开抬高，然后一把握住了他双腿间粉嫩光滑的小兄弟，或轻或重地套/弄揉搓着。一边细致地伺侯着这位小祖宗，一边低头认真地欣赏小祖宗腿间一览无余的旖旎风光，甚至能看清他因为紧张而张阖不止的粉嫩小穴。

突然之间时一念只觉得自己身下一凉，他愕然低头看去，只见舔着嘴角的秦轩竟然将自己生日蛋糕上的乳白色奶油涂在了自己的手指上、而那根手指刚巧落在了穴口。时一念惊喘一声，下意识地收缩着后穴，小穴居然将他涂满香甜奶油的指尖给吞了进去。

“别……不要啊……”时一念早已双颊彤红，神色恍惚，嘴唇微微张开，嘴角流出了晶莹剔透的液体。

“呀—！”他尖叫一声，察觉到蘸着香甜奶油的穴口中滑进来一根火热湿润的舌尖！而秦轩抽出来的那根修长的手指上，竟泛着盈亮的水光，张扬着淫/靡色泽。

“第三个愿望。要念念永远只爱我秦轩一人。Love me forever!”

“好……”时一念眼角都是泪水，汗湿的脸颊和鬓发再次被一阵温柔细致的轻吻停留过。他只觉得自己被一朵朵棉花糖一般的白云托举着，整个人都沉浸在极乐世界里，徜徉在美妙绝伦的愉悦快/感中。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第54章 生意经  
接着，秦轩继续跟时一念妈妈分析说，在货源的选择上也大有学问。国内有许多做得不错的女装品牌，不过还是难免会产生库存堆积，影响资金周转。如果有渠道的话，比如说可以去做一些知名品牌的库存货，和商场同样的风格和质量，在价格上却低上一大截，如此一来便可以获得许多顾客的青睐。对于新手来说，可以去当地最大的批发市场拿货。但是，最好还是找厂家直销，这样的成本是最低的。

秦轩甚至讲到了一些细节方面的问题。譬如，进货不能贪多，贪多必失。很多开女装店的新手，喜欢盯着某款特定的服装大量进货。由于刚开始很难掌握顾客的喜好，而且不能确定这款服装会不会热销。进货要本着量少款多的原则，按照实际销售情况再去决定要不要补货、补多少货。开服装店库存堆积是一个险峻的问题，少赚钱比堆积库存好。

时一念看着岳湘怡对着秦轩眨着星星眼，简直要把他说的话奉为圣旨一般，还让时一念找纸笔记下来。时一念尴尬地笑笑敷衍着，只不过自己也很讶异秦轩居然如此深谙此道。他还以为高中生身份的秦轩只是个无心家业、不屑赚钱的纨绔子弟。

秦轩也跟岳湘怡说明了，时一念在跟他商榷如何将沧笙杂货铺改成沧笙女装店时提出的方案。他告诉岳湘怡，时一念在网上收集了女装店店面外观设计，外观时诱导目标消费者的重要一环，整个设计的原则是尽量吸引路人的驻足。因此时一念建议店头采用单色设计，简洁稳重、朴素大方能给人留下深刻的印象。

岳湘怡连连点头，坐在一旁的时一念反而率先打了个哈欠，惹得秦轩岳湘怡一齐看向他笑出声来。尤其是秦轩眼里都是宠溺的情意，脸颊微微泛红的时一念恨不得扑上去把他的双眼捂起来，阻止他在别人面前表现得太露骨。

秦轩邀请他们在客房住下，先带着岳湘怡去客房，为她仔细说明了洗浴间的设施、毛巾牙刷摆放处等等，十分细心周到。然后等岳湘怡关上房门，一转身就拉起时一念的手，笔直朝着自己的卧室方向走去。

这一夜因为岳湘怡也住在老宅，加上时一念眼皮子重得都快阂上了，秦轩给他放好洗澡水，在浴缸里倒了安神的薰衣草气味的浴盐，然后用CD机在浴室里给他放柔和的钢琴曲。

时一念在短短的时间里已经适应了对秦轩的依赖，闭着眼睛任由他帮自己脱衣服，抱进浴池，拿着软软的棉球帮他擦洗身体，享受着男朋友提供的高级服务。

他很快就明白世界上没有白吃的午餐。次日清晨还迷迷糊糊的，就感觉一双温热的手掌在自己光裸的身上游走，湿软的嘴唇像小鱼一般嘬吸着他的嘴角、锁骨、胸口，一路往下，从平滑的小腹游下去，包裹住了自己两腿之间的软肉。

他迷离着双眼哼哼唧唧，呜咽的嗓音带着刚醒过来时的慵懒和柔媚，勾得秦轩恨不得立马提枪上马，将身下这个化作了一滩溪水似的雪白少年狠狠地一刀贯穿，让他在身下哭着求饶。

秦轩趴在他身上，笑道：“宝贝儿，你叫的比黄鹂鸟儿唱歌还要婉转动听，真是人间难得一回闻的妙音啊。真想用手机录下来给我当闹钟声。”

时一念喘着气，双手绞弄身下的被单，分出神来骂他：“流……流氓……”

秦轩最是喜欢看他平时一副清冷的表情在自己面前崩塌，冰雪消融，草长莺飞，姹紫嫣红。

时一念半眯着眼享受了一回吹箫服务，餍足后精神饱满地起了床，见秦轩憋着火气往浴室走去，于心不忍，便也光着脚丫子跟了进去。

秦轩也不回头，打开凉水的开关问道：“怎么了宝贝儿？一次不够还想来一次？”

时一念深吸一口气，上前一步拉住他的手臂：“你这样很难受的，我帮你。”

秦轩闻言立马将莲蓬头关了，一脸欣喜地转过身来看他：“你说真的？”

时一念也是豁出去了，用力地点点头。

秦轩戏谑道：“宝贝儿，你行么？”

时一念瞪了他一眼，白皙的脸颊上浮起两朵红晕：“切！我没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么？”

秦轩垂下纤长浓密的眼睫毛，低声笑了起来，他早起时的声线温柔低沉，特别性//感撩人。

……

时一念赤//裸着身子在他面前蹲下，强忍着羞耻感凑上去用舌尖舔舐了一遍那昂藏伟岸的阴//茎，还悄悄地抬眼观察秦轩的表情，只见秦轩半眯着眼，一脸慵懒惬意，呼吸声越来越急促。

秦轩伸出手，手指插//进时一念乌黑柔软的头发中。时一念在他无声的鼓励下更加卖力地吞//吐起来，只不过对方那东西大得惊人，每次只能吞下大概一半，抵在喉口难受得反胃，晶莹的液体从嘴角边一丝丝流出来，泛出淫//靡的光泽。

两手握住露在外面的半截，用细白的手指套//弄揉//搓，跟按摩似的或轻或重地推拿着。

“嘶—别用牙齿咬啊，宝贝。”

时一念急忙抬头看他，殊不知他一抬头，秦轩居高临下地看着臣服在身下的自己更是兴奋了，阴//茎在他嘴里又大了一圈，撑得他口腔难受的紧，往后退了一段距离改用舌头舔前端，两只手还去揉弄他饱满的两个囊//袋。

“宝贝，来！”秦轩不忍心让他太受罪，伸长手臂将时一念从浴室冰冷的地面上拉了起来，在洗手台面上铺了一条大浴巾后，让时一念面朝下趴在洗手台上。

时一念涨红了脸问道：“你……你买润滑的东西了？”

秦轩眼睛一亮，笑得像偷了腥的猫一样，在他光滑挺翘的白屁股上抓了一把：“我倒是想！你妈不允许啊！”

时一念耳根子红得快要滴血一般，回过头来偷看，只见秦轩把那根粗壮的宝贝抵在他腿间，然后两手拉拢他的两条笔直细白的长腿：“夹紧了！念念！”

时一念松了一口气，心头却浮现一丝淡淡的惋惜之意—原来是腿//交啊！吓我一跳！

秦轩很快就发动引擎，跟电动马达似的对着他雪白的臀部撞击起来，大腿内侧柔嫩紧实的肌肤磨得秦轩全身的血液都在沸腾着、全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，心里只想着把眼前这人儿吃干抹净，还幻想着要为他量身打造一座黄金鸟笼将他锁起来，仅供自己观赏食用。

时一念浑圆挺翘的屁股高高撅起，幽谷深缝中粉红色的小口隐隐可见，秦轩看得血脉喷张、伸出一只手去抚摸那穴//口娇嫩细腻的褶皱，引得时一念尖叫一声扬起了雪白的颈部、又瘙//痒难耐地收缩着穴口。

秦轩伸出湿热的舌头含住了他洁白如玉的耳垂，滋滋地吮吸着，另一只手抚摸着他娇嫩嫣红的乳//尖、平滑的小腹、纤细的腰、微微挺立的前端……时一念很快就被弄得要缴械投降。

时一念带着哽咽声告饶道：“不行了……你……你别弄了……”

他全身都滚烫得发麻，大腿内侧和囊//袋被秦轩傲人的性//器顶得浑身颤抖不已，无意识地扭动起了腰肢，湿润的双眼中升腾起了朦胧的雾气。

秦轩俯下//身子含住他湿润的双唇，双眼发红，额上青筋微突，骤然地加重了呼吸，双手用力掐住他的腰身猛地连续抽送了数十下，然后两人一起在极度愉悦的快感中释放出了白浊，腿间泥泞不堪。

男性的特殊气味和秦轩惯用的香水气味混在一起飘荡在浴室，两人气息紊乱，额头与额头抵在一起，两两相望，眼里只看得到彼此，再也装不下世上任何事。


	2. 第63章 守得云开 & 第64章 见月明

第63章 守得云开  
秦轩眼神一黯，松开了搂着时一念身子的臂膀，时一念心头一空，迅速反应过来，主动伸出双臂抱住了秦轩，上身凑上前脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，低声道：“对不起。”

秦轩闭了闭眼，下颚紧紧地绷成一根刚毅的线条，似乎在无声地控诉着自己的不悦。

时一念知道他有心结，一直以来都有，于是紧接着开导他：“秦轩，是我不对，我没有给你充分的信任，我没有对你彻彻底底地敞开心扉，怪我太自私，什么事情都想着自己一个人揣在心里，不跟你说。我们明明都在一起了。应该互相交流，互相理解信任。不能让对方去猜测自己的想法，否则会让对方失去对两个人感情的信赖。”

秦轩轻叹一声，用力拥住他，低头亲吻他的鬓角，也道：“是我不该胡乱吃醋，让你不开心。”

时一念终于稍稍放下心来，轻轻地推开他，仰头看着他深情款款的双眼，攀住他的颈脖子，将自己微凉的薄唇凑上去，贴在对方温热的嘴角。

主动权很快就被秦轩重新掌握，秦轩伸出舌头舔//舐他的唇缝，紧密锣鼓地撬开他的牙关，冲锋陷阵占领他口腔里每一个角落，舌微微卷曲，狂扫一空，又吸走他柔软的小舌，舔//舐他的舌根，简直是要把他囫囵吞吃入腹。

没过多久时一念就开始轻哼求饶，这次秦轩却一改往日的绅士作风，霸道地连续攻略城池，不肯松口放开他，直到他快要接不上气了、头脑发晕，才勉为其难放过他。

“我的礼物呢？”秦轩忽然开口问。

时一念好不容易缓过来，一听到这个问题懵了一秒钟，木楞道：“我不知道你会回来啊。”

“我不回来就没礼物了？我不管，我不高兴，你要补偿我。”秦轩耍起赖皮竟一点都不违和。

时一念福至心灵，又羞于启齿，四周看了看，秦轩似乎是直接把他从车上抱了下来，带他进了一家高档酒店，此刻华灯初上，高大的落地窗外能看到繁华都市霓虹闪烁、车水马龙、灯火通明，星星点点的灯光勾勒成了一副地上的繁星图。他这才注意到，他被带到了南海市。

他从秦轩的怀里挣脱出来，赤脚踩在绵软的地毯上，身上只穿着黑色的毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，更加显得他四肢修长，腰身纤细，双腿笔直，臀部挺翘。

秦轩从他身后走上前来拢住他的腰身，耳鬓厮磨：“快说。怎么补偿我。”

时一念耳根子红得发烫，一面躲避他绵绵细雨一般的亲吻攻势，一面鼓起勇气道：“我……”

“嗯？”也许是因为长途的飞行令他有些疲惫，也许是因为情敌的搞事他心里疙瘩着，他的声音中带着一丝软软的撒娇意味。

时一念转过身来，双手攀住他的脖子，一字一顿道：“你的礼物。就是我。”

秦轩眼睛一亮，仿佛是广袤无际的黑夜中升起了三千盏孔明灯，点亮了整片夜空：“愿意？”

时一念微不可见地颔首点头。还没反应过来怎么回事，整个人就像被剥光了蛋壳的煮鸡蛋似的躺在了一张两米宽、铺满了红玫瑰花瓣儿的大床上。

“等……等一下。”

秦轩挑起一侧剑眉：“抱你去洗澡？”

“不是，我想，跟你做几个问答。就是为了互相深入了解，那种情侣之间的问答模式。”

“你确定？现在赤条条的我们两个还需要言语交流？”

回答秦轩的是飞过来的一个翡翠绿的苏绣抱枕。秦轩笑呵呵地伸手一把接住抱枕：“好吧。宝贝。快问！”

时一念面红耳赤地别开脸，不去看他线条流畅的肌肉、高大硬朗的体格，以及那人运筹帷幄、决胜千里的灼热视线，显然已经是执锐披肩、枕戈待旦。在两人双目对上的那一瞬间，他只觉得自己成为了秦轩眼里唯一的猎物，天罗地网、飞鹰走马，下一秒就会被收入囊中。

时一念感觉到自己的心神都被他摄取了，怔怔地说不出话来。

他被秦轩箍着腰，扣住了后脑勺，舌头狠狠侵入口腔最深处，风卷残云似的。

“唔……唔……”他被吻得几乎快要窒息，浑身软绵绵地化成了一滩溪水，全身泛着粉红色。

……

一只温热有力的大掌抚上了他的臀缝，灼热的手心来来回回摩挲着他光滑的腿根和挺翘圆润的股丘。嘴唇又攻向他胸前樱红色的乳尖，吮吸得乳尖愈发红润坚挺。

“腿张开。”

时一念羞得从头到脚像一只煮熟了的基围虾，白皙的肌肤染上了绯红色，像是初春盛开的桃花。他紧闭着双眼，细密的睫毛轻颤着，努力呼吸了数次，才曲起双腿慢悠悠地打开了门户。他半睁开眼睛偷看对面的秦轩，只见秦轩正俯着身子双眼冒着火光似的紧紧盯着他敞开的身体，羞得他忍不住想合拢双腿，却被对方死死按住，一门心思观赏着他身下的美景。

那不可言说的一处正半开阖地紧张抽动着，不自觉地邀请着秦轩的温柔攻占。

“别看……别……”他的声音微微发抖。

秦轩低头猛地含住了他秀气的下//身，同时在手上倒了半瓶润滑液，紧接着捅进了那处穴口。他麻利地吞吐着时一念的性//器，舌尖舔弄着前端和茎身，很快把时一念伺侯得浑身发颤，仰面朝天不停地喘气，双手紧紧攥住身下的被褥。时一念只觉得一股电流以光的速度窜上来，爽得他头皮发麻，直冲云霄。

下身的穴口被捣出令人羞愤欲死的滋滋水声，突然某处被狠狠碾压了一番，激得时一念差一点儿从床上弹射起来：“啊—！”

秦轩邪邪一笑，不顾他的惊叫声，卯着劲儿欺负他那一点，这种操作太过刺激，完全突破了时一念的一般承受力，泪水从眼眶汩汩涌出，口涎也从嘴角流了下来濡湿了枕边。他急促地喘着气，脸胀得通红，仿佛抗拒似的扭动着细腰。

秦轩的性//器早已坚挺，他一把将时一念的两条笔直修长的腿拉到身前，对准了泛着水光的穴//口一鼓作气冲锋陷阵，只可惜他的东西太大，时一念的穴//口太紧，勉强吃进去了一半。

“别……疼啊……秦轩……秦哥……慢点儿……”时一念呜咽着，像个被欺负得很惨的孩童。

秦轩急忙弯下腰用温柔炙热的亲吻安抚他，叫他放松身体，自己拼命压抑着快要爆炸的冲动。

两个人都熬了一会儿，才接着交流合作更深处。后面的穴//口不停地张合着，开始流出体液滋润洞穴。秦轩眸色更黯了，里面皆是汹涌澎湃的情//欲以及压抑不住的浓情蜜意。他毫不留情地开始低头猛干，把紧致的甬//道慢慢操软操出水来，把身下的人儿欺负得呜呜求饶。

时一念一开始被疼痛感折磨着，暗暗骂自己嘴贱，脑子进了水非要主动羊入虎口。直到粗长的凶器剖开阻壑，碾过那处叫他过电似的美妙一点，他的双腿便主动夹紧了秦轩的腰部，后穴把秦轩的凶器咬得紧紧不放。

“你这个磨人的小宝贝儿。”秦轩低沉的笑声仿佛催化剂，激发出更多两人之间的爱情电力。

他的武器瞄准了时一念最软弱的地方猛烈精准地顶撞冲刺，每一下都将时一念碾压得呻吟不断。

“呜呜……不行了……我不行了……”时一念软绵绵地讨饶着。

秦轩阻止了他摸向自己直挺挺的性//器的动作，反而提速、更加剧烈地操干他，攻略他。

“不要……别……”

秦轩低头吻住了他的嘴唇，抽送了好几百次，仿佛不知疲倦的永动机，马力充足。

“啊—！”时一念全身痉挛着被顶得射出了白色的精华，额头都是透明的汗水。

秦轩也被他绞杀得头皮发麻，最后射出了弹药，将满腔的爱意一起注入进了他的体内，烫得他眼神迷离，三魂七魄都不知散去了哪里。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

第64章 见月明  
利兹卡尔顿酒店坐落在南海市最高大楼环球金融中心的102层至118层，俯瞰整个南海海湾和天然渔港。118层的总统套房落地窗既能欣赏浩瀚海景，又能饱览繁华都市。

时一念被秦轩压在超大号的软床上翻来覆去地折腾，像一条砧板上垂死挣扎的小海鱼。床上折腾够了，秦轩又把他抱到玻璃窗前的飘窗上，在飘窗的软垫上把他雪白的两条腿架在自己手臂上，分开抬高，握住他纤细玲珑的脚踝，一路从脚背吻过去。

……（一群河蟹爬过……）  
[hide=1]   
身下的少年腿间一片濡湿，淋漓的清液跟白浊混在一起，淫//靡至极。他雪白的腰臀上都是吻痕和掐揉出来的痕迹。腰腹以下因为酥麻感抽动着，像小奶猫似的呜咽着、哼哼唧唧。

秦轩已然乌发汗湿，长眉紧蹙，一双清亮漆黑的眼眸里溢满了情欲和占有欲。

时一念的腿间风光一览无遗，能看得清他因为紧张和兴奋而不断翕动的粉嫩后//穴。

眼里燃起了通天欲//火的秦轩猛然低头将舌尖捣入了穴口，“啊—”时一念因为震惊和羞耻尖叫一声，下意识地收缩后//穴，将他火热的舌头吞了进去。他早已粉红了脸颊，神色恍惚，嘴唇微启，不断呼出灼热的气息。因为情动，身子软弱无力，难以自控。

秦轩的双手从他腰臀间滑到了他胸前，手指头夹住樱红//乳尖用了些力道拉扯，那两粒花瓣似的乳//尖变得更加鲜红充血，肿胀挺立。时一念既疼又麻，哼哼唧唧地求饶：“不要……疼……哥哥……老公……”

时一念一通“哥哥”“老公”乱喊，秦轩听得心痒难耐，雷厉风行地提起凶器就对准穴//口捅了进去，大力顶弄着，时一念只觉得下身被撑开到了极限，汗珠自额际颈间滑落，留下一条痕迹。紧窄温热的甬//道爽得秦轩双眼通红，仿佛化身成了月圆之夜深山密林出来觅食的饿狼。

秦轩把他身子翻过去，让他面对着高楼飘窗外的夜景，饱胀的性//器换了几个角度捣入甬道深处，惹得时一念惊喘一声，似是欢愉似是痛苦。他俯卧在飘窗上，迷离湿润的眼睛瞥到不远处88层的露天吧台纸醉金迷、寻欢作乐的亢奋人群，就算知道眼前是单面玻璃还是羞耻感爆棚，后//穴咬得秦轩差一点儿就交代了。

秦轩死咬着后槽牙，啪的一下拍打他雪白挺翘的屁股上：“小屁股真会咬人啊！F*ck！”

时一念呜呜地啜泣着，低声求他不要在飘窗上操他。秦轩从后把他双腿抄起来，保持两人身体亲密连接的姿势亦步亦趋地走向浴室。这个姿势入得极深，时一念仿佛感觉自己肚子要被顶穿了，泪水从面颊上滚落，嗷嗷直叫……

他半梦半醒之间，总算意识到，秦轩所说的惩罚是什么了。这惩罚要了他半条小命。

[/hide]

“对于自己的未来，你有什么规划，有自己另一半的存在吗？”这是时一念想问秦轩的首当其冲的问题。

他问出来的时候嗓音沙哑，靠在秦轩的怀里一动不动。他仿佛觉得自己是在体验八九十岁中风瘫痪后躺在床上一动不动的场景，可胀痛的下半身、酸痛的腰部、肿痛的胸部、还是失//禁过后的羞耻感都在时刻提醒着他，这一刻的自己只不过是被秦轩连续折腾了一整夜而已。

秦轩大发慈悲，念着他是第一次，没有下重手，连续操作到凌晨天亮时分就放过他了。秦轩告诉他，等他身体适应了，以后会把他关在屋子里做上三天三夜。时一念吓得两眼圆瞪，下半身好像更胀痛了，低声嘀咕道：“我已经被你弄坏了……”

听到这句话，秦轩差点儿原地爆炸。恨不得提枪将其贯穿千次百次，一辈子钉在自己身前。心道：宝贝儿你是耶稣，我就是你背后的十字架，把你永久钉在我身上，再也不分开。

“快说呀。”时一念没力气抬手抬腿，只好动了动眼皮子。

秦轩又给他喂了点水，把他温柔地抱起来，这才凑在他耳边慢慢开口道：“我没心思继承家里的生意，那些交给我哥就行了。多亏有我哥在，我才能随心所欲地去做自己喜欢的事。其实，一直没跟你说，是因为不知道能不能成功。”

“我最想做的事是，制作小提琴。”

时一念一愣，他还真的没有想到这一茬。前世两人在一起的时候，他甚至不知道秦轩会拉小提琴。秦轩居然如此热爱小提琴！

秦轩跟心上人坦白自己内心深处的秘密还是忍不住有点羞赧，耳根微微发烫，他告诉时一念，他准备高三就去意大利攻读语言学校，然后去他叔叔为他找到的大师工作室学习。

时一念侧过脸凝视着秦轩眼里闪耀着的光芒，心口悸动的砰砰直跳，一个怀揣着梦想的少年原来是熠熠发光的，如同一颗晨起的朝阳冉冉从地平线升起，绽放着无限蓬勃的生命力！

秦轩低头轻轻地吻他的唇角，又道：“我一定努力实现我的梦想，成为一个可靠的男人，为你遮风挡雨，给你构筑一个堡垒，眷养你、守护你一辈子。”

时一念感觉自己这一刻听到了世上最美的情话，眼眶湿润了，他已经不在乎两个人会分隔两地，只要秦轩永远把他放在心里第一位，他愿意等待秦轩慢慢成长成一株苍天大树：“好。”

秦轩高兴地搂紧他，亲吻他的鬓角、耳朵：“谢谢你。念念。以后你在哪里，哪里就是我的归处。”


End file.
